buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AtareVanguard1/The First Chapter of my Buddyfight Fanfiction: Buddyfight Rise to Greatness!
Buddyfight: Rise to Greatness Chapter 1 A Legend Unfolds “My name is Azi Dahaka!, long have I waited for this moment! None can stand before me and none will come after me!” “Lets raise the flag!” two young teens called “Dragon World!” A teenage girl called out. Her buddy was Jackknife Dragon. The buddyfighters name was Kira Clarence “Hero World!” A teenage boy called. His buddy was Explosive Takedown Rampage Sonic. The buddyfighters name was Arron Davis “Mind if I go first?” Arron asked “Be my guest” Kira replied “Okay lets go!, Charge and Draw!” Arron charged First warrior einder and drew Rampage Blaster “I call to the center! Sray Warrior Vier! Attack the Fighter!” Arron signalled his attack as Vier took 2 life points off of Kira. “Not bad… But I can do better!” Kira said. “Draw! Charge and Draw!” She drew white dragon shield, charged thousand rapier dragon and drew Jackknife Agressor. “Buddy Call to the right! Jackknife Dragon!” Kira called as one of her gauge disappeared into the deck. a massive green dragon with a blade on his head appeared on the right pedestal, Jackknife Dragon. “With buddygift I get 1 life point!” Kira announced as her life points glowed green and formed into 11 “Call to the left! Fracture Head Dragon!” as another gauge went to the deck a dragon in Blue armor with red skin and an iron head appeared on the left pedestal. “Equip! Dragonblade Dragofearless!” Kira called as a blade with a red handle formed in her hand as she jumped to the center. “Ok! I’ll attack vier!” Kira cried as she leaped towards vier as she parried his strikes then pierced him. “Jack! Fracture! Link attack Arron!” As she called out that command Jackknife and Fracture Head lept at Arron with Fracture striking through him and jackknife slashing across his body. End of Move Kira Life 11 Arron Life 4 Kira Gauge 1 Arron Gauge 3 Kira Jackknife Item Fracture Head Arron Empty Empty Empty “My Turn!” Arron called “Draw! Charge and Draw!” Arron drew Adventure Continent Gunvellz, Charged There, I see it! And Drew ….Or so the dream I had went. “Cast! Hyper Energy!” Arron Called as his gauge went up to 7 “Transform! Striking down evil! Forces of good! Explosive Takedown Rampage Sonic!” Arron yelled as his body became enveloped in heavy armour. And one of his gauge went into the deck “Call to the right! Buddy Police, Decker Drum!” Arron called out a Hero World Version of Drum Bunker Dragon as he lost another gauge “Call to the left! Stray Warrior, Vier! As he once called vier onto the field. “Lets go! Drum! Activate your ability and destroy one of jackknifes soul!” Arron sent two gauge to the deck and destroyed a soul from jackknife. “Now go attack Kira! Drum leapt at Kira with his drill emitting a high speed wind slashing away 3 of kira’s 11 life points. “Vier! Go attack Kira! Vier jumped across the areas and struck Kira for 2 life points reducing them to 6 “Here we go! Rampage Kick!” as Arron leapt at Kira. “Cast! Blue Dragon Shield and Dragonic Charge!” Kira yelled as a blue shield with a dragon face on it blocked arron and 3 cards went to her gauge. END OF MOVE Kira Gauge 4 Life 6 Hand 1 Arron Gauge 3 Life 5 Hand 2 “Draw! Charge and Draw!” Kira yelled. She drew Jackknife Gift, Charged Latale Shield Dragon and Drew Green Dragon Shield “Cast! Jackknife Gift! I pay 2 gauge, to send a jackknife from the deck to the soul of Jackknife Dragon on the right!” Kira chose to send Jackknife Dispersal to the soul “Come on! Jacknife Dragon Attack the fighter! Jackknife slashed 3 life off of arron “Counter Cast! There, I see it!” Arron called out as a blade flew towards fracture head and destroyed it. “Hmph since I don’t have enough power…. END OF MOVE “DRAW! Charge and draw!” Arron yelled “Vier! Attack the fighter!” Arron commanded as Vier leapt across the platforms and stabbed Kira. Reducing her life to 4 “Drum Attack the fighter!” Drum Flew towards Kira and was about to ram her when “CAST!” “Green Dragon Shield!” A Green Version of Blue dragon shield intercepted drums gale and stopped it. Then Kira’s life points glowed green and changed into a 5 “I haven’t finished my attack yet!” Arron cried as he leapt into the air and kicked Kira down, reducing here life points to 2 “Hmph, that one hurt a little, though your finished right?” Kira asked, fear in her voice. “Nope! Not even close!” Arron yelled “Final Phase! I cast!” Arron yelled as he fully transformed into Rampage Sonic and grabbed 2 Energy Balls then shot them as beams towards Kira “IMPACT! RAMPAGE BLASTER!” Arron yelled as the beams soared towards Kira and blasted away the rest of her life and destroyed her flag GAME OVER! WINNER: Arron Tastuyoki “Oh Yeah, That’s how the heroes do it!” “Good Fight! “Lets go again sometime!” Kira said “Sure, but one question,…… 'TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2 ' Category:Blog posts